robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
RoboWiki: List of Needed Articles
This is a list of many needed articles, which one may use to help the wikia continue to populate itself with worthwhile information about various robots, mechs and cyborgs from all forms of fictional media as well as real-world robotic technology. Astro Boy Battlestar Galactica *Cylons (2004) *Cylon Centurion (2004) *Cylon Raider Bubblegum Crisis *Billy Fernwood *K-Suit *Mackie Stingray Code Geass *Burai *Burai Kai *Ganymede *Gawain *Glasgow *Gun-Ru *Guren Mk. I *Guren Mk. II *Lancelot Conquista *Lancelot Albion *MR-1 *Panzer-Hummel *Raiko Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness *BX-02 Blodia *Devilotte *FZ-900J Killer Bee *G.O.D. *Gawaine Murdock *GP-N1 Guldin *Jin Saotome *Mary Miyabi *RF-004 Reptos *S-008 Super-8 *Santana Laurence *SHADE *UVA-02 Helion DC Comics *7-Gorn-7 *Ace *Alloy *Atlas *Brainiac *Brother Eye *The Construct *Copper *Cyborg Superman *Gold *Gonzo the Mechanical Bastard *Iron *Kryptonian Service Robot *L-Ron *Lead *Machine Messiah *Matrix-Prime *Mekanique *Metal Men *Mister Atom *N.R.G.-X *OMAC *Platinum *Red Tornado *Skeets *Suzy Q Doctor Who *Clockwork droids *Toclafane *Adherrents of the Repeated Meme *Gunslinger Fullmetal Alchemist *Frank Archer Futurama *Boxy *Calculon *Clamps *Destructor *Don Bot *Dr. Perceptron *Fatbot *Fender *Flexo *Gearshift *Hedonism Bot *Monique *Oily *Roberto *Robot 1-X *Robot Devil Giant Robo *Big Gold *GR-3 *Neptune (Giant Robo) Halo *Covenant Scarab Tank *Promethean Crawler *Promethean Watcher Invader Zim *GIR Martian Successor Nadesico *Daimajin *Dinjin *Walkingstick Marvel Comics * Bastion * Jocasta * Danger * Deathlok Mass Effect * Adjutant * Rampart Mech The Matrix Mega Man Mega Man X * Botos * Chief R * Cinnamon * Dr. Psyche * Epsilon * Ferham * Professor Gaudile Power Rangers *Cyclopsis *Serpenterra *Ninja Megazord Project A-ko * Robo A-ko 839 Red Dwarf *Arnold J. Rimmer *Blue Midget *JMC Scouter *Simulant Robot Wars *Sgt. Bash *Mr. Psycho *Shunt *Growler *Refbot *Road Block *Robot the Bruce *Cassius *Nemesis *Razer Rumble Robots *Bitor *Lug Nut *Lob-Jaw *Bolt Man *Clamster *Me-Fisto Rumble Robots Invasion *King Slugnut *Knight Slugnoid *Soldier Sluggy *King El Smasho *Knight Slammer *Soldier Slammy Sonic the Hedgehog Sega Sonic *Captain Whisker *Johnny *Metal Sonic 3.0 Archie Comics *Shard *Mechanaut *Crocbot *Croctobot *Metal Amy *Captain Metal Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Omeletta *Ball Hog (AoStH) *Roller (AoStH) *Robot (AoStH) SatAM *Stealth Orb *Shredder Sonic Underground *Speedbot *Dump Bot *Truckbot *Agent M Sonic X *E-77 Lucky *E-91 Kunoichi Sonic the Comic Sonic Boom * Burn Bot * Cow Bot * Obliterator Bot Star Fox *Andross Star Trek *Exocomp Star Wars *IG-88 *IG Lancer droid Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Cyber-Shredder *Footbot *Fugitoid *Metalhead *Sterling *Stockman-Pod *Utrom Exosuit *Utrom Shredder Tekken *Gun-Jack *Jack-5 Terminator *Cameron *FK-Series *FK-Bomber *FK-Reaper *FK-Titan *FK-Venom *T-700 *T-900 *T-Infinity *T-3000 *T-5000 Transformers Generation One *Blast Off (G1) *Bludgeon (G1) *Brawl (G1) *Bruticus (G1) *Combaticons (G1) *Dead End (G1) *Drag Strip (G1) *Jhiaxus *Menasor (G1) *Metalhawk (G1) *Motormaster (G1) *Octopunch (G1) *Onslaught (G1) *Skids (G1) *Sky Lynx (G1) *Swindle (G1) *Vortex (G1) *Wildrider (G1) Beast Wars *Air Razor *Blackarachnia (BW) *Cheetor *Depthcharge (BW) *Dinobot (BW) *Dinobot II *Inferno (BW) *Jetstorm *Nightscream *Obsidian *Quickstrike *Rampage (BW) *Rattrap *Ravage (BW) *Rhinox *Scorponok (BW) *Silverbolt (BW) *Strika *Tankor (BM) *Tarantulas *Terrorsaur *Thrust (BW) *Tigerhawk *Tigertron *Vehicons (BM) *Waspinator Armada * Optimus Prime (Armada) * Red Alert (Armada) * Hot Shot (Armada) * Smokescreen (Armada) * Sideways (Armada) * Megatron (Armada) * Starscream (Armada) * Demolisher (Armada) * Cyclonus (Armada) * Scavenger (Armada) Energon Cybertron Animated *Sari Sumdac *Optimus Prime (Animated) *Ratchet (Animated) *Prowl (Animated) *Bumblebee (Animated) *Bulkhead (Animated) *Grimlock (Animated) *Megatron (Animated) *Blackarachnia (Animated) *Starscream (Animated) Bayverse *Alice *Arcee (Bayverse) *Ark (Bayverse) *Blackout (Bayverse) *Bonecrusher (Bayverse) *Brains (Bayverse) *Brawl (Bayverse) *Constructicons (Bayverse) *Devastator (Bayverse) *Dino (Bayverse) *Frenzy (Bayverse) *Ironhide (Bayverse) *Jazz (Bayverse) *Jetfire (Bayverse) *Jolt (Bayverse) *Laserbeak (Bayverse) *Mudflap (Bayverse) *Ratchet (Bayverse) *Scalpel (Bayverse) *Sentinel Prime (Bayverse) *Shockwave (Bayverse) *Sideswipe (Bayverse) *Skids (Bayverse) *Soundwave (Bayverse) *Wheelie (Bayverse) Prime *Optimus Prime (Prime) *Bumblebee (Prime) *Ratchet (Prime) *Arcee (Prime) *Bulkhead (Prime) *Smokescreen (Prime) *Wheeljack (Prime) *Ultra Magnus (Prime) *Megatron (Prime) *Starscream (Prime) *Soundwave (Prime) *Breakdown (Prime) *Knock Out (Prime) *Skyquake (Prime) *Airachnid *Dreadwing (Prime) *Shockwave (Prime) *Laserbeak (Prime) *Nemesis Prime (Prime) *MECH *Vehicons (Prime) *Predacons (Prime) *Predaking (Prime) Tekno Robotics = Voltron *Drule Soldier *Voltron (Vehicle Force) WALL-E *Auto (WALL-E) *EVE Category:Browse